


Life's one shots

by Aquietwriter25



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 01:44:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17132675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25
Summary: One shots of my OC sam and chris's relstionship.Warning contains male/male.





	Life's one shots

The older man grumbled angrily to himself storming back towards his Cabin his eye devloping a twitch, he could feel his blood pressure rising as every dark secret of his past was brought to the surface by none other blabber mouth Sierra.

He had half a mind to kick her out just out of spite.

But despite how much he wanted to he couldn't bring himself to do jt, it was against the rules. 

Slamming the door open Chris sat on the couch arms scowling, a irrated look on his face.

"Chris?". A tired tone came soothingly to his ears "is everything ok?".

Chris intently felt guilt forgetting Sam has been sleeping, although he didnt broadcast it his contenstes knew the younger man came to visit quite often. Leaving them to probably guess they were partners.

He was lucky Serinna didnt bring Sam up or there wouls be issues. Sam was shy, and had some insecurites on allowing others to know about their relationship already.

Chris was just fine with that. It only began 2 months ago and he didnt want to push the 28 year old.

A yawn prompted Chris to jolt out of his thoughts, the way Sam would blink at him sleepily yet concerned was adoreable.

Sam has been the only partner to bring the softer side out in him.

Opening his arms he tugged Sam close who snuggled into his side, resting his head on Chris's chest a soft sigh escaping his mouth.

'"You still didn't answer my question". Sam mumbled over a yawn. He sobered up from sleep quick noticing the exhaustion on his boyfriends face.

Sam reached up cupping Chris's cheek, who let his eyes flutter closed body sagging towards the touch. It wasent often Chris McLean let himself be vulnerable.

But Sam was speical.

Biting his lip knowing Chris probably didn't want to talk about it Sam gently took the older mans hand before tugging him with him. Chris going willingly.

Sam helped Chris to lay down who did it without complaint which showed just how tired the man was, going to the other side getting in Sam gently tugged Chris so his head was resting on his chest his fingers running through his hair.

Chris let out a soft sigh body relaxing into the soft touches, his eyes fluttered shut wrapping his arms tighter around the 28 year old.

Lips twitching Sam ran his fingers gently through the hosts hair in a soothing rhythm he could feel his shoulders slowly relaxing as Chris snored softly.

Sam didn't know what happened. But hed be here to help his lover as long as he was needed. And with a soft yawn Sam drifted off to sleep one hand still soothingly in the snoring mans hair.

Both happy to have found one another.


End file.
